Time and Time Again
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: Elizabeth, Sam, and Dean were just settling into a motel room. That's when everything started to go wrong. The Winchesters were just passing through, but now they are forced to find out who or what is causing them to relive their most painful memories. And their agonizing futures. (Missing Pieces Story 6; Set in Season 5, after 5x08 Changing Channels) (Rated T for language)
1. Hell

**Hello! Back with the next installment! God this one is gonna be interesting! I just came up with the idea like a minute ago so... XD Anyways! I would like to thank all of you for your support and kindness! I don't deserve one of you guys, let alone all of you! Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! Now I should probably end this chick flick before I start trying (and failing) to make jokes and laughing awkwardly. To the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you've heard of it, it's not mine. That simple :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Hell. It was Hell. Dean was back in Hell._

_"Somebody help me!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs._

_He screamed in pain as his skin was torn open. The white-hot pain was everywhere. Dean couldn't escape it. He was stuck in place as he was cut, burned, and torn apart._

_Then it started over again. It never ended. The only moment of rest he got was when Alastair came._

_"So Dean, my boy, how are we today?" Alastair asked in a playful tone. Dean just glared at him, not responding._

_"Oh, don't be like that..." Alastair pouted, "Just join me, Dean. All this pain is really quite unnecessary."_

_"Screw you." Dean spat at him._

_"Very well then..." Alastair said._

_Dean screamed in agony as it began again. The pain, the torture._

_Hell._

* * *

"Dean!" yelled Sam as he rushed over to the bed. Elizabeth followed close behind. Dean had been standing next to his bed in their motel room. He was just unpacking his things when he collapsed onto the bed. It was like he just passed out.

"What's going on?!" Eli asked.

"I don't know!" Sam responded.

Dean was completely still, aside from his eyes moving under their lids. This continued for a few minutes. Then, Dean's eyes opened quickly and he gasped, sitting up.

"Dean!" Eli exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, looking at his brother's face.

"I... I don't know..."Dean answered.

Eli pulled Dean into a hug, putting his head on her shoulder. Dean accepted it, hugging back lightly. When both let go, Sam asked, "What happened, Dean? You just passed out."

"I-I saw Hell..." Dean told his siblings.

"What? How? I thought you weren't having those dreams anymore." Eli said, then looked at him sternly, "You aren't, are you?"

"No, I'm not having dreams about Hell anymore. It just...Happened. It's like someone forced me into it."

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Sam asked.

"No. It was memories."

"Cas?" Eli asked tentatively.

Sam and Dean looked around, expecting it to be a while before Cas actually showed up. Instead, they saw Cas appear in the room immediately.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, looking at the three Winchester siblings.

"Dean fell into some kind a of trance earlier." Sam told Castiel.  
Cas crossed over to Dean and put two fingers on his head. He then closed his eyes. He stayed this way for a minute, focusing. Then Cas opened his eyes and took his fingers off of Dean's forehead.

"You were somehow forced into the trance. I could not tell who did it, but someone made you relive memories of Hell. You weren't just remembering, you were living in a memory." Cas explained, looking at Dean.

"Ok... How do we stop this from happening again?" Sam asked Cas.

"We can't." Cas answered sadly.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Perfectly Normal Town? I Don't Think So!

**Sorry about the late update! I'm really good at procrastinating!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So what? We just sit here?" Sam asked.

"That's all we can do." Cas answered.

"We can find out who's behind this." Elizabeth spoke up, "That's an option."

"I will check around town." Cas said and disappeared from the room. Dean sighed and laid down on the bed.

"We can't just get one day of rest, can we?" he asked his siblings.

"Nope." Eli answered, laying down on her bed too.

They stayed silent for a while, thinking about the events of the past hour. Dean was extremely confused as to how this was happening. And why. He saw Hell, his time in Hell. Why though? What was happening in this town? None of them had anything out of the ordinary happen to them before they reached town. As far as they knew, there was no case here when they came to town. They had just been stopping for the night. But now, there seemed to be something here that didn't want their stay to be very pleasant. Bringing up old memories and using them to torture him. Would this happen to Sam and Eli too? Would they be reminded of these horrible parts of their past? Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. These were NOT things he wanted to be thinking about right now. They had to focus on finding this guy and ganking him.

Castiel reappeared in the room and fell to the floor.

"Cas!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running over to him. Sam and Dean ran over to the angel as well.

"I'm ok..." Cas responded somewhat tiredly, "This town... Someone knew what they were doing... They sapped my powers. I used my last bit to get back here."

Dean pulled Cas into a standing position. Cas nodded his thanks at him.

"Did you find out who is messing with our heads?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I did see him. I should have known..." Cas told them.

"Who is it?" Sam questioned urgently.

"It's Gabriel."

"Gabriel? As in the archangel Gabriel?" Eli asked.

"Yes."

"Ugh... Why does it have to be him?!"

"Well we're going to need a way to kill him. Or get him to stop. Or something!" Dean said.

"You really think he's going to let us kill him? We are gonna have to figure something else out. Banishing sigil?" Eli tried.  
"No. He will just destroy it before we get a chance to use it. He definitely isn't going back to Heaven unless he wants to." Cas replied.

Suddenly, Elizabeth collapsed just like Dean had. Castiel caught her just before she hit the floor and put her on the bed. Sam and Dean sat down on either side of them. Sam began absent-mindedly running his hand through her hair.

"Wonder what she's seeing." Dean muttered.

* * *

**As much as I used to try and deny it, I have a crush on Gabriel. Am I the only one? Or is it normal to have a crush on the Trickster? Anyways, that's why I put him in here! I really love the character and I swear he's not dead! He can't be dead!**


	3. Trickster Visiting

Chapter 3

Cas placed two fingers on Eli's head and closed his eyes. His face turned to one of pain and both brothers knew that he was looking at what she was.

After a few minutes, she woke up quickly, looking around. If you were anyone but the three people in the room, you would think she was fine. But her brothers and the angel saw the tears in her eyes, how panicked she looked.

"What did you see?" Sam asked gently, trying to calm her down.

"Uh... Nothing." she said, obviously dodging the question. By the look on her face, she knew she was doing a bad job at it too.

"She saw her time in Heaven." Cas spoke up. Elizabeth gave him the death glare and he told her, "They had to know, Eli."

"That was... very vivid." Eli commented.

"Yeah, it is." Dean said.

"We gotta find Gabriel..." Sam said.

"I'm here!" said a familiar voice from behind Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

The three boys turned to see Gabriel standing behind them with a wide grin.

"Gabriel." Cas stated.

"Hello, Castiel! Hello, boys!" Gabriel greeted, "And hello, Elizabeth." Gabriel looked at her with a flirty smile.

"Bite me." Eli responded, standing up, taking her place between her brothers.

"If you insist." Gabe said with a wink.

"Enough." Cas spoke up, looking agitated, "Why are you here Gabriel?"

"You guys called, and I came." Gabriel tore his eyes away from Eli to look at the rest of them. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What are you doing to us?" Dean asked sternly, staring down Gabe.

"Oh, that's what this was about. I was hoping it was Lizzie." he said, smiling at Eli again. She rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question." Sam said, towering above Gabriel.

"It's a lesson. I'm trying to teach you crazy kids something."

"What?" Cas asked.

"Well, I can't just tell you! Then you won't learn! Here's how it's gonna go. You boys... and lovely lady," this earns another eye roll from Eli, "Are going to go through this little game and you will tell me what you learned. Then, I'll tell you if you're right. Ok?"  
"What do you mean game?" Dean asked.

"This." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam fell, unconscious. Dean and Eli caught Sam before he hit the floor and brought him to the floor carefully.

"See you later, princess." Gabe said, looking at Eli and disappeared.

Cas knelt down next to the Winchester siblings, looking agitated and concerned.

"Sam?" Dean asked, knowing it was hopeless.

So now they wait.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'm really unfocused today.**


	4. Unknown Memories

**I'M SO SORRY! I should have updated yesterday, but I got really in to my other story and I apologize. BUT I'M HERE NOW! And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_There was fire. Lots of fire. And pain. So much pain._

_Sam could barely see anything, barely focus on anything. There was too much pain. Way too much pain. He didn't have a clue as to where he where he was. Or where he could be._

_Then he heard something. It sounded like someone laughing. He recognized the voice, though he didn't believe it._

_It sounded like Lucifer._

* * *

Sam awoke quickly and sat up.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Sammy!" Dean said, steadying his little brother.

"You ok?" Eli asked.

Sam just stared at where Gabriel had been standing before Sam got his vision. He shook his head, trying to make the memory less fresh in his mind. He started standing up and Dean helped him over to the couch.

"What did you see, Sam?" Castiel questioned.

"I have no idea." Sam responded.

"Sam, you have to tell us." Dean said.

"No, I mean it. That has never happened to me. Ever."

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, obviously confused.

"I mean, I never had that memory. That has never happened to me. I don't know where it came from. It wasn't mine, that's for sure." Sam answered, trying to comprehend it himself.

"Gabriel said this was a game. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess we are supposed to go along with it and wait it out."

"Isn't there any way we can take him out?"

"No." Cas answered, "He won't let us. If we tried, we would fail."

"What do we do then?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Wait it out." Sam suggested.

"I hate waiting." Dean said, walking over to his bed and dropping onto it.

"I'm going to sleep. If we are going to be playing some stupid game, the least I can do is control my sleep schedule." Eli said, laying down on her bed too.

"Good night." Sam told them, putting his head down on the couch.

"Night." Dean and Eli answered at the same time.

There was a flutter of wings, signaling Castiel's departure. All three Winchester siblings put their heads down and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Cas was sitting on a park bench in the middle of the empty park. He didn't know what else to do. Being an angel, he didn't require sleep, and he had time to kill before the Winchesters woke up. So he sat there, lost in his thoughts.

Until a fluttering noise knocked him out of them and he saw a figure sitting next to him.

"Hello Castiel." Gabriel said conversationally.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"I wanted to talk. We don't get to talk enough."

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Cas said, staring towards the playground equipment, refusing to look at Gabriel.  
"Well, you've had an interesting turn of events, haven't you?" Gabe said, looking directly at Castiel.

"Yes, usually the apocalypse changes things."

"Well, yes. But that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?" Cas asked, finally looking at him.

"That Elizabeth girl." Gabriel replied, a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You like her. You like-like her."

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. You are falling for Elizabeth Winchester."

"And if I am?"

Gabriel smiled, getting the answer he wanted out of Cas, "Then you tell her! You let her know!"

"Why?"

"Because that's how you start a relationship. Someone's gotta make the first move. Why shouldn't it be you?"

"What is she doesn't feel the same?"

"It's a chance you've gotta take."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I'm rooting for you."

And with that final comment, Gabriel was gone, leaving Cas alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

**Did I make up for my not updating yesterday thing?**


	5. Hope

**Ok, school starts tomorrow, folks. Which means less frequent updates. I'M SORRY! I will update on weekends though!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke up early in the morning and looked at the bed nearest the door to see Dean fast asleep. She looked at the couch to see Sam doing the same. They looked so innocent when they were asleep. Hard to tell that they were so capable of being psychopaths.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, a change of clothes in hand. She closed the door softly behind her, trying not to wake her brothers. She turned and look in the mirror. Despite having just had a good night's sleep, she still looked tired. Guess that's what happens when you have a job that usually only gives you six hours of sleep a week. This whole 'good night's sleep' thing was actually a miracle. And miracles such as this were are few and far between.

Elizabeth undressed and got in the shower. There were always benefits to waking up first, such as a warm shower. She spent most of the time thinking about the events of the previous day. Why did Gabriel get so much joy out of messing with them? Couldn't he bother anyone else for a change? I mean, come on. First Mystery Spot, then TV Hell. Not to mention the fact that they were all at each other's throats the first time they met him. Now they were messing with their memories? And she couldn't forget what Sam had said before. How could he have that memory resurface if it hadn't happened before?

Shaking her head to clear it, Eli got out of the shower and dried off, putting on the clothes she brought in with her. She then grabbed her hair brush off the counter next the sink and started brushing her hair. She sat down on the counter and stared at the wall opposite her, brushing every knot out of it.

All of a sudden, there was a rapid knocking on the door. Eli jumped, clearly startled.

"Which one of my stupid brothers is this?!" Eli yelled.

"The older one!" Dean replied.

"What do you want?!"

"Would you hurry up in there? You have two other guys who need to shower just as bad!"  
"I will take my damn time if I want to! If you're bored, go shoot something!" Eli tried to hold back a laugh as she said this.

"Maybe I'll just shoot you!" Dean was obviously trying just as hard to do the same.

Elizabeth had stopped brushing her hair, but was still sitting there, just to waste time.

"What are you even doing in there that takes so long?!" Sam's muffled voice asked. Eli could tell by his voice that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Just sitting here." she answered, giggling a little as she imagined their faces.

"Screw that." Dean said and opened the door, Sam following him in.

"Excuse me, I'm busy." Eli said, trying not to smile but failing.

Sam and Dean walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up, Dean grabbing her ankles and Sam grabbing her around the waist. Together, the two Winchester boys brought her into the other room and dropped her on her bed. Sam dashed off towards the open bathroom door as Dean held her back, using his superior height as an advantage.

As this was happening, Cas appeared in the room and took in the sight in front of him, Eli trying to get past him and Dean shuffling around to block her.

"What is happening?" Castiel asked.

"Lizzie was hogging the bathroom. Sam's trying to shower now. Mind giving me a hand, Cas?" Dean replied.

Eli took the time Dean spent talking and used it to duck under one of his arms and escape. Cas intercepted her and grabbed her. He picked her up and dropped her on Dean's bed, smiling the whole time. Actually smiling. He stood in front of her as she sat up on the bed. Dean joined Cas and they head her cornered. Eli huffed and had a look of mock anger on her face.

"You damn tall people." Eli said with an angry tone that was clearly fake.

"Not our fault you're a shortie." Dean responded, smiling.

Just then, Sam came out of the bathroom with a plaid shirt on over a black t shirt. "Nice job." Sam stared at Eli, trapped on the bed.

"Thanks. Had a little help from Cas." Dean told him.

"Huh." Sam replied, surprised that Cas took part.

Dean walked over to Sam, clothes in hand and whispered, "He even smiled."

Sam smiled at this information and walked over to take Dean's place next to Cas as Dean walked into the bathroom.

As Dean got into the shower, he thought about what happened this morning. He thought it was kind of odd that, while the apocalypse was hanging over their heads, along with the horrible memories being dragged up, that they could fool around. That they could relax and even have some fun. But then, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that's exactly what they needed. While they were up against God, angels, demons, Heaven, and Hell, maybe they needed to do something like this.

All of this told Dean something. Something very important. The fact that they were able to have a good time while the world was crumbling around them, told him that there was something they would always have, as long as they were together.

There was always hope.


	6. Lost In A Nightmare

Chapter 6

The group all went out for lunch. Everyone ate, except for Castiel, being an angel. Then they headed back to the motel room. All four of them were wishing for Gabriel's game to be over, that he was done messing with their minds.

But all of those hopes were crushed when they walked in to the room to see Gabriel sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table, eating a candy bar.

"What do you want?" Dean growled, obviously not in the mood.

"I just wanted to say hi." Gabriel responded in a tone of mock innocence, "Hi!"

He got up and walked over to them. "Wanted to check up on you three." he looked at Eli, "Especially you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Well get out." Sam said bluntly.

"Wow, how rude of you, Sam. I would expect something like that from Dean, but you? I thought we were friends." Gabe replied, wearing an expression of mock hurt.

"Why are you really here, Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Ugh, ok, you got me. I'm not here to talk to you crazy kids. I'm here to do this." With that, Gabriel put two fingers on Eli's forehead and disappeared. Almost instantly, Eli's eyes closed and she collapsed. Cas caught her before she hit the floor. He brought her over to her bed and put her down on it carefully. Sam and Dean sat on either side of her and Cas stood in front of the bed, all of them staring at Elizabeth's still form.

* * *

_Her eyes were black. She didn't know why, she didn't will them to be. They just were._

_Eli was in an orange jumpsuit with a white undershirt underneath it. She had a small bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead. Besides that she was otherwise unharmed._

_On the ground at her feet was a woman with black hair. She was obviously bigger and probably stronger than Elizabeth. She had a developing black eye and several cuts. It was clear that this woman had taken on Eli in a fist fight. It was also clear that she had lost._

_Eli's eyes returned to their normal green and she smirked. Then, turning on her heels, she walked off in the other direction, leaving the woman to pull herself off the ground._

_Not that Eli could go very far, as she was in a fenced-in area. The fence was topped off with barbed wire, keeping her and others from climbing over it. There were other people everywhere, all women. Elizabeth was one of the least intimidating-looking people there. Most people seemed to ignore her as she walked along, head down and lost in her thoughts. All she could distinguish from these thoughts was pain, loneliness, and sadness._

_So much sadness._

* * *

Eli woke up with a start and sat up quickly. She immediately felt Sam's hand on her back, steadying her. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Sam, surprised, hugged her back.

"Lizzie...?" Dean asked tentatively. This caused her to take her arms from around Sam and put them around Dean. Dean hugged back, sensing his little sisters distress.

"Elizabeth... What did you see?" Cas asked slowly.

Eli got up and hugged Cas too. He seemed confused, but wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

"I-I don't really know.." she answered, "It looked like I was in prison..."

"Have you ever been to prison?"

"Never." Taking her arms from around Cas, she sat back down on the bed, looking shocked. She gave a half-hearted smile, "When I break the law, no one catches me."

"Anything else stand out?" Sam asked gently.

"I was really sad and alone. None of you were there." Eli answered, finding a spot on the floor to be extremely interesting.

All four of them sat there in silence, processing the new information they were just given. Sam, Dean, and Castiel looked at each other as Eli continued staring at the floor. They were all thinking the same thing.

What is going on here?

* * *

**Enjoyable?**


	7. A Second Language

**I'M STILL ALIVE! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! The list of excuses include procrastination, school, homework, sickness, DOCTOR WHO IS BACK BABY!, Pinterest, the space between my usual sitting place and my computer, school retreat with no technology, and marathoning Supernatural. So sorry!**

**But now I have a question that I really, REALLY need you all to answer. I've been working on something in a notebook. It's an AU of this AU. It's what would happen if Sam and Dean had known Eli as children. It goes through their everyday life and such. Lots of fluff. I was wondering, do you want me to upload it so you can read it? Or no? Please tell me in the form of a review or a PM! Thanks friends!**

Chapter 7

Dean was getting real tired of Gabriel's bull shit.

This is where he crossed the line. Despite Elizabeth's insisting that she was fine, she was more reserved, a little sadder. It broke Dean's heart to see his little sister upset like this. She didn't even try to crack jokes the rest of the day. When she smiled, it wasn't a true smile. It was a half smile with sadness and struggle written all across it. No one knew that smile better than a Winchester. That smile was a second language to them, one of them speaking a thousand words. Telling about the hardship and struggle going on. Every sad thought and cry for help transferred from the mind into one simple act. Reaching out, trying to get the assistance so desperately required with this one act. The Winchesters were experts, but not miracle-workers. They could not stop or slow the visions. Only Gabriel could do that, and he didn't seem to care what language the plea came in.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by the slamming of the motel room's door. He looked to see Sam standing near the door, holding a bag of take out. He slipped off his boots and walked over to the small table, setting it down. He looked at Dean, not speaking a word. Dean knew what his little brother was asking, though. He was asking how his little sister was doing. Had she spoken? What has she done? What's going on here? Dean shook his head ever so slightly, answering every question simultaneously.

Dean wished that he had answers for his brother. He hated not knowing things. Especially when said things were messing with his family.

Sam sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it slowly. He rubbed his eyes, obviously sick of Gabriel's game too.

Eli came out of the bathroom and saw Sam and Dean. They were laser-focused on her, trying to figure out how to help. She gave them another one of her sad smiles. Her eyes settled on the food.

"Finally. I'm starving." Eli muttered and crossed the room, sitting down at the table. She opened the bag and pulled out her burger, unwrapped it, and took a huge bite.

Sam looked at his little sister sadly. She hadn't said more than ten words since she explained what happened in her vision. But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was that besides the silence, she seemed completely normal. She went about her business. She cleaned her guns. She ate. She researched. She read. But the way she did it was not right. It was too mechanic, almost like a robot. She was on auto pilot.

Everyone grabbed their food and ate in silence. Sam and Dean shared knowing looks. They talked about what they should do without saying a word. All of their questions and statements were held in their eyes.

After they finished the food, Eli walked over to her bed and laid down. Dean did the same and Sam settled himself on the couch. Soon, Dean and Sam were asleep.

Eli got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her, so as not to wake her sleeping brothers. She flicked on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew Sam and Dean were worried about her, concerned about the way she was acting. Which is why she had waited until they were asleep to do this.

Eli sat down on the ground slowly, sobbing as quietly as she could. She couldn't hold it back. She cried and cried. She cried about the vision, about the pain she felt. She cried for her brothers, for whatever had happened to cause her to be alone. She cried for all of the other times she had lost them. She cried for when they lost her.

Elizabeth barely noticed when the door opened slowly. The next thing she knew, Sam had sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. She tried to stop crying, tried to pull it together. But she couldn't. She just _couldn't_.

"Shh... It's ok... It's ok..." Sam muttered, chin resting on top of her head. He felt her lean into him and grab onto his shirt. Sam rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

Eli eventually fell asleep, still holding onto Sam. He didn't move, not wanting to wake his little sister. She deserved to rest, to relax a little. He stayed in that spot and soon fell asleep too.

That is how Dean found his siblings one hour later. Eli asleep in Sam's arms on the bathroom floor. Sam's shirt had a noticeable wet spot on it. It was obvious what had happened. This knowledge caused Dean to smile sadly.

Instead of waking the pair, though, he just leaned into the bathroom and flicked off the light. He walked back over to his bed and laid down. Soon, he too was asleep.

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! And please, please, PLEASE don't forget to answer the question I asked at the BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! Do you want to see that story? Yes? No? Tell me with either a review or a PM! Thanks!**


	8. Same Time, Same Memory

**I'M HERE! I'm writing! Anyways, you guys sounded interested in the story I asked about last chapter so I will be posting it soon! Just let me get some more chapters done first ;)**

Chapter 8

The next day, Elizabeth seemed to be doing much better. She was back to her usual self and was laughing along with the rest of them. Sam was glad that she was happy again. He knew that she wouldn't want to talk about what had happened the night before. She, like Dean, wasn't into the whole 'sharing-and-caring' thing. It was fine by him, but if she returned to the same state she was in yesterday, he wasn't going to give her a choice.

Sam was thinking about all of these things as he was sitting in front of the computer, trying to find something to do as they all waited out Gabriel's game. Dean was cleaning the guns and laying them out on the bed. Eli was bugging Dean as he was trying to do that, messing up the orders Dean put them in and taking the things he needed. Dean was trying to repress a smile as he swatted at her hands when they went to mess something up. Eli was laughing, smiling, and shouting in triumph whenever she was too fast for Dean.

Sam was smiling at them and laughing.

Dean turned to Sam, "You shut up."

Sam was about to respond when he collapsed, falling out of his chair. Eli made it across the room and caught him.  
"Damn, you're heavy." Eli muttered, as she lowered him to the floor.

Dean was rushing over to his two younger siblings when he too collapsed. Elizabeth dove over and caught him too.

"Fan-friggin'-tastic." she said, bringing Dean to the ground too.

Elizabeth sat between them, waiting for them to wake up. She was so sick of just sitting there, waiting for things to happen. She wanted to be doing something, killing Gabriel for starters. Next time she saw him, she vowed, she was going to beat his face in.

All of a sudden, both Sam and Dean let out a gasp as they sat up. Eli stretched out her arms and put one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on Sam's.

"You guys ok?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm gonna kill Gabriel." Dean growled. He absent-mindedly wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"I'll hold him down." Sam replied.

"What happened?" Eli asked calmly.

"I- uh- saw me talking to Sam after he died. When he was stabbed." Dean said.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"You heard me."

"I was there too. I couldn't see anything but I was right there and I heard you talking." Sam seemed just as affected by the experience as Dean was.

"Gabriel is so dead." Eli said.

"Get in line, little sister." Dean responded.


	9. The Final Vision

**Hey everyone! I 've got a crap load of free time on my hands today so I will be uploading as much as I can! I really feel bad about my horrible update schedule. It should become better after my sports end, which will be early November. I really do appreciate you guys hanging in there. I also got a new one-shot posted called "The Demon." Please take a look at it if you have the time! Thanks a bunch!**

xxx

Chapter 9

The three had gotten up off the floor and continued with their usual activities. They were quieter now, as they were all thinking about the events that had taken place.

Sam was the most affected by the latest vision. Sure, Dean was the one who had originally made the speech and this was his memory, but Sam had no idea that this had happened. Despite the fact that he couldn't see, he could feel the emotions in his brother's voice. He could tell that every pause was him trying to stop the flood of sadness that had taken over him. He felt that he could understand why his brother had sold his soul. He used to be so upset, but now he understood. Dean had been in so much pain. His brother would have run himself into the ground if Sam had not returned to the land of the living. And that was something that Sam couldn't stand to think about. He would gladly come back to life and endure the pain of Dean's death again and again if it meant that Dean never had to feel like that again.

Dean couldn't believe that Gabriel had sunk that low. He couldn't believe that the angel had pulled up that painful memory and used it against him. And he made Sam go through it this time. He could tell Sam was upset by it too. Sam never knew that Dean had made that speech, had said all of those things. He would give anything to make Sam forget about that moment. He didn't want his little brother to be worried about any of that stuff. He didn't want Sam to think he was a screw-up, even if Dean himself did. Someone had to believe in him.

Suddenly, Gabriel appeared in the room, shocking everyone out of their thoughts. Sam, Dean, and Elizabeth stood up simultaneously and started towards him.

"That's no way to greet your friend." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers. All three Winchester siblings were stopped in their tracks, held in place by an invisible force.

"Screw you." Dean growled.

"Oh calm down, Dean. I'm almost done here."

"Leave, Gabriel." Elizabeth spat at him.

"Not just yet." Gabriel replied in a sing-song voice, "Just one more vision, then everything will be explained." With that, Gabriel walked over to an immobile Dean and tapped him on the forehead. Dean collapsed once again and the other two Winchesters were able to move. Both of them made their way towards Dean. Sam made it there first and kept him from hitting the floor. Eli stopped next to Sam as he lowered Dean to the floor. She pulled out an angel blade and turned to Gabriel, ready to stab him. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, disappearing without a word.

"Where did you get an angel blade?" Sam asked his little sister.

"Stole it from Cas." Eli answered simply, dropping it onto her bed and kneeling down next to her brother.

xxx

_Dean felt cold. Really cold. And everything was dark. His eyes were closed and he couldn't open them. There was something different, though. There was a fire burning inside of him. It wasn't right, it felt unnatural. He felt angrier, too. Angrier than he had ever felt. And it wasn't aimed at anyone. It was aimed at everyone._

_"Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as we speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied." There was a man in the room with him that Dean had never met. He had a British accent and seemed to have this air of confidence around him. He knew what he was saying, even though Dean had no idea what he was talking about._

_"I never lied, Dean. That's important. It's fundamental. But... there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killed the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter of mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... no, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten... that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true." The man paused and suddenly Dean felt something in his hand. He assumed that the man had put something in his hand. It seemed to have the shape of a knife. He felt heat coming from one spot on his arm. It felt like the heat he felt deep down inside. But the rest of him felt cold. How was that possible? He felt his arm being moved so it was laying on his chest, the object still in his hand._

_" Listen to me, Dean Winchester. What you're feeling right now- it's not death. It's life- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon." The man finished._

_Dean's eyes opened. He was staring at the ceiling of a strange room. But he felt different, colder. He didn't know what, but something was wrong._

_Something was very wrong._

xxx

Dean awoke with a start, confused and concerned by what he saw and felt.

"Are you ok?!" Eli asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully.

xxx

**Did I do well with the vision? I think I did, but I'm not sure. Thanks for hanging in there with my weird update schedule!**


	10. Learning a Lesson

**IM HERE! So sorry about the wait! Let's get to the story!**

xxx

Chapter 10

Sam and Eli pulled Dean to his feet, looking concerned. Gabriel reappeared in the room with the sound of wings, blowing a few stray papers off the desk.

"Sorry about that. Thought I would leave to make sure Elizabeth here didn't skewer me." Gabe said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I still might." Eli said, taking the angel blade off of her bed and starting towards Gabriel again. A fluttering noise signaled that Castiel had now joined the occupants of the room. He walked quickly from in front of the door to stand between Gabriel and Eli, facing Gabriel with a look of anger on his face.

"Move, Cas." Elizabeth growled, her eyes turning black.

"Are you going to explain what you have been doing to the Winchesters, Gabriel? Because if you're not, I'm just going to let Elizabeth stab you." Cas asked, ignoring Eli's command.

"Yes! I'm here to explain, ok?" Gabriel exclaimed. Cas moved out of from between Eli and Gabriel as Sam and Dean came to stand next to her, putting their arms out to keep her from advancing towards Gabriel. Eli took a deep breath and calmed down, her eyes returning to their normal green color.

"And I thought Sam and Dean were the dysfunctional ones." Gabe muttered under his breath.

"Start talking." Dean said.

"Alright, alright," he began, "So you had a little walk down memory lane the past few days, huh? All the greatest hits? Except... Some of them you've never seen before, right? There was the time I put Sam through a little spell in Hell, Sam was present while Dean was speaking to him after he had died, Elizabeth spent time in a prison yard, and Dean's last vision. Dean, would you like to share what you saw with the class?"

"Well... I mean, it was weird. I couldn't move or open my eyes. And there was this anger inside of me that I couldn't explain. Then there was this British dude or whatever talking to me. He put something in my hand and I felt this heat on my arm. Then I woke up. But something was definitely off." Dean explained to an attentive Sam, Eli, and Cas.

"Yes! Well, you see, those weren't your memories."

"Obviously." Sam replied flatly.

"They were... wait for it... Your future!"

"What?" Eli asked.

"You heard me, those visions were your future. And they serve a purpose here. It's the lesson you see."

"What lesson?" Cas questioned.

"That's your future. Looks pretty sad and all around crappy, right? Well, of course it does. You have pain ahead of you. That's if you try to resist your destinies."

"So?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"So? So all this pain can be avoided!" Gabriel exclaimed, sounding exasperated, "You guys don't want to be hurt, don't get in the hurt's way. Listen to Michael and Lucifer and you won't go through all of that in the future!"

"But we also will be in a death match with each other. At least we will _have_ a future by going our own way." Eli responded.

"But you will have a future afterwards too!"  
"Maybe," Sam said, "If we don't get killed."

"And anyways, we don't really _want _to live in a post-apocalyptic world. We would rather save this one or go down swinging." Dean finished.

"Fine. If you chuckleheads want to run yourselves into the ground, feel free. Just leave me out of it. And never say I didn't try to save you idiots." Gabriel said. And with a snap of his fingers, he left the room.


	11. Ten Bucks

Chapter 11

Unsure of what to do, now that Gabriel had left them alone, the Winchesters and Castiel decided to go out to get some food. Sam got a salad, Dean and Eli got a burger, and Cas didn't get anything. They sat out on a bench in the local park, laughing and having a good time as the park slowly cleared and the sun began to set.

"What a week." Dean said, "I'm glad that it's finally over."

"Yes." Cas responded, "I'm sure it was quite terrible."

The group went silent, just enjoying each others' presences. Sam smiled when he saw Cas looking at Elizabeth with a slight smile on his face. Cas looked as though he was lost in his own thoughts. Sam nudged Dean to get his attention and motioned at Cas when he had it. Dean saw him and stood up, brushing crumbs off his lap.

"Sam, I forgot we had this thing to do over there," Dean said, pointing in a random direction, "Come on." he said, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him up off the bench. He then walked away from the bench in the direction he pointed.

"But I wanna-" Sam started.

"We're going to watch the love story unfold from the bushes." Dean said, winking at his brother.

Sam smiled and stifled a laugh as the two hid behind the bushes that were far enough away for Eli and Cas not to hear, but close enough to hear what they were saying.

Cas and Eli were silent for a while. Then, Cas spoke up, "Elizabeth."

"Yeah?" Eli asked, looking at Cas with her bright green eyes.

"Ten bucks says Cas chickens out and doesn't tell her anything." Sam whispered to Dean.

"Dude, Cas is totally gonna say something to her!" Dean whispered back.

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie!" said a voice behind them. The two turned to see that Gabriel had appeared behind them. They both tensed up, ready for a fight. "Oh I'm not here to mess with you idiots. I'm here to see what happens." he explained, pointing to Eli and Cas on the bench. Sam and Dean relaxed and turned back to watch the two.

"I... Well, when I met you, Elizabeth, I don't know what happened. For some reason, I think I started to feel emotions. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. I-I think that I am what humans call, in love with you." Cas said awkwardly. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing.

Eli smiled, "It's lucky your cute. If you told any other girl that you liked them like that, they would deny you right away."

"Any other girl?" Cas asked, "What do you mean?"

"Any other girl... That isn't me." Elizabeth told him, and grabbed him by his trench coat, pulling him close. She put her lips against his and kissed him gently. Cas sat there awkwardly before kissing back.

Elizabeth then pulled away, smiling at Cas. Cas smiled too, realizing that Eli felt the same about him.

"Boys, you can come out now." Eli said, looking over at the bushes.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel stood up, looking like boys who were being yelled at by their mother. Eli laughed and Cas smiled at them. Dean gave Cas a thumbs up and Sam smacked his shoulder, stifling a laugh.

"Well, I'd better be off." Gabriel said, disappearing with a flutter of wings.

Sam, Dean, Eli, and Cas spent the rest of the night at a bar, relaxing and having a good time. When they went back to the motel room, Cas left them so they could sleep. Elizabeth hadn't stopped smiling since the moment with Cas. She soon went to sleep as the boys sat up awake.

As Sam crossed the room to the couch, he dropped a ten dollar bill onto Dean's bed.

xxx

**I'll start the next story as soon as I can! Thanks for understanding my busy schedule and stuff!**


End file.
